Winnie the Pooh
Oh, bother. - One of Pooh's usual sayings. 'Winnie the Pooh '(currently voiced by Jim Cummings) is a fictional bear. He was introduced in A.A. Milne's book Winnie-the-Pooh ''but is most famous for his Disney shorts and movies, like ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''(1977) and ''Winnie the Pooh ''(2011). Pooh lives in a cottage in the Hundred Acre Wood. He is the stuffed animal of Christopher Robin, and it is implied that the stories about Pooh and the Hundred Acre Wood are imaginary (in fact, characters are frequently referencing the fact that they are in a book). Pooh has many friends, including Piglet, who goes to live with Pooh at the end of ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day when he gives his house to Owl (although this is not mentioned again in any media, and it appears as though Piglet has gotten his house back, since in the latest movie, Owl's house is back). Pooh is incredibly fond of honey (which he misspells as "hunny"). Many stories about Pooh focus on his desire to get honey, most often with somewhat ingenious schemes that wind up failing, but he still gets his honey in the end somehow. At the end of the 2011 movie, Christopher presents Pooh with a giant honeypot for finding Eeyore's missing tail, and in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, ''when Pooh is freed from Rabbit's hole, he is sent flying into a beehive, where he happily helps himself to all the honey he can swallow. Pooh is the founder of Pooh's Adventures, perhaps the most popular adventure series. Although many versions of this series exist, constant members include Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger, and Eeyore. Trivia *His first ever adventure was ''Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *He was originally voiced by Sterling Holloway, who also voiced The Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland, Roquefort in The Aristocats, and Kaa in The Jungle Book. ''He is curently voiced by Jim Cummings, who also currently voices Tigger and Pete for Disney and Tasmanian Devil for Warner Bros. *It is rumored that Pooh and Jaden will meet each other in ''Pooh goes to Fraggle Rock. *Jaden and Pooh will go on their first together in'' Pooh's and Jaden's Adventures of ChalkZone The Big Blow Up. *Bugs and Daffy met Pooh in ''The Many Adventures of Bugs, Daffy, and Winnie the Pooh. *Pooh will meet Jeffrey and his friends in Jeffrey & Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. *Pooh will meets The Miztyk Knights in Aaron Meets Pooh. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animal characters Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Disney characters Category:Bears Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Main Leaders Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Singers Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Disneydaniel93) Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Males Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Elements of Harmony: Kindness Category:Pooh's Adventures team (SuperJNG18) Category:Hungry characters Category:Obese characters Category:Toons Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Close Friends of Jeffrey Category:Courtney's allies Category:Characters that get stuck